Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Prologue (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: This is a prologue of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba which I forgot to post along with the characters Intro that has the voice actors and the characters in it of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. This is cross over between multiple anime.


Story Title: Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Prologue

 _Summary: This is a prologue of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba which I forgot to post along with the characters Intro that has the voice actors and the characters in it of Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. Crossover between multiple anime_

 _Let's begin the Prologue._

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The Shinju House.

 **Cyan Shinju's Mother: Cyan it's time for me to take you to your first day of Elementary School!**

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba: Right! Coming!**

 **Cyan Shinju's Father: Have a nice day on your first day of school Cyan?**

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba: I will dad!**

 **Cyan Shinju's Mother: Ready to go Cyan?**

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They Headed To The United World Elementary School.***

* * *

In The Original Dimension On The Day Of Cyan Shinju And Leo Akaba's Wedding.

 **The Pronouncer/Priest: Leo Akaba? Do you take Cyan Shinju to be lovely wedded wife?**

 **Leo Akaba: I do.**

 **The Pronouncer/Priest: And do you Cyan Shinju take Leo Akaba as your wedded husband?**

 **Cyan Shinju: I do.**

 **The Pronouncer/Priest: You may kiss the bride?**

 ***Leo Akaba And Cyan Shinju Kiss.***

 ***After The Ceremony.***

 ***Cyan Shinju/Akaba Tosses The Bokay Of Flowers.***

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba: Who's going to get the bokay Leo?**

 **Leo Akaba: Don't know?**

 **Astra Chizuru: What me!**

 **Leo Akaba: Let us know when your getting married Kameron?**

 **Kameron Obsidian: HUH! LEO I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET TO TELL ASTRA!**

 **Leo Akaba: Well, tell her soon before she think that you don't love her?**

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba's Father &Mother: Make sure to come visit us Cyan!**

 **Cyan Akaba: I will mom and dad!**

 **Leo Akaba: Ready to go Cyan?**

 **Cyan Shinju/Akaba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They Headed To The Akaba House.***

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The Akaba House.

 **Cyan Akaba: I wonder if their coming today to know the news?**

 **Leo Akaba: Don't worry Cyan? I'm sure they'll come?**

 **Cyan Akaba: That's strange I wonder where Ray and Gray?**

 **Leo Akaba: Their in their rooms?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Were they yelling at each other again?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yep, you know it?**

 **Cyan Akaba: I'm totally glad we told Ray and Gray the news that their having a sister or brother?**

 **Leo Akaba: You know Ray wants a sister, while Gray wants a brother?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Is it because he already has older sister?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yeah that's probably why?**

 ***The Doorbell Rings.***

 **Cyan Akaba: That should be Astra and Kameron right now.**

 **?: Hey Cyan and Leo!**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In The United World.

 **Astra Obsidian: I can't wait?**

 **Kameron Obsidian: Either can I Astra?!**

 **Astra Obsidian: I wonder if their going to have a boy or a girl?**

 **Kameron Obsidian: We'll find out once we get to the Akaba House.**

 **Astra Obsidian: Guess your right, Kameron?**

 ***Astra Obsidian And Kameron Obsidian Headed To The Akaba House.***

* * *

In The Xyz Dimension With Yuya Sakaki And Yuto.

 **Yuya Sakaki:**

 **Yuto:**

 ***Flashback Of Lulu Obsidian And The Xyz Dimension.***

 **Lulu Obsidian: This is wrong teacher always said dueling is about keeping the world entertained and smiling it should make people happy bring smiles to kids faces and hope for their futures isn't that right, Saya.**

 **Yuto: It must have been hard on Saya too because she was your dad's number-one fan she took personal lessons in everything.**

 ***End Of Flashback Of Lulu Obsidian And The Xyz Dimension.***

 **Yuto: So when he disappeared right when everyone needed him the most it really hit home.**

 **Yuya Sakaki: I get it no wonder everyone's so upset with him?**

 **Yuto: Yeah all that's left are the memories of better times.**

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension The Eastern tower.

 **Yugo: I'm glad you're okay Rin it must have been terrible being locked up in here I mean not as terrible as not getting to be around me not that you really missed me or anything or wished I was here right?**

 **Rin: Aw you think too much of course I wished you were here you dope. So I could do this!**

 **Yugo: Ugha!**

 ***Rin Pushes Yugo Off The Eastern Tower.***

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Western Tower.

 **Kite Tenjo: ... Ughah!**

 **[Music]**

 **Kite Tenjo: Shay, Aster? Hey, I guess your feeling better Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: You bet and it's all thanks to this guy. As soon as I was given the all clear I was ready to come to Duel Academy. And to rescue Lulu.**

 **Aster Phoenix: Eh Shay said that he'd didn't need any help but I promised to tag along just incase.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Aster says that their holding Lulu on top of that towner. The one you just fell off from without a parachute. What happened up there?**

 **Kite Tenjo: It was Lulu, Shay. She pushed me.**

 **Shay Obsidian: That can't be!**

 **Kite Tenjo: But it is. Your sister's changed.**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Hahaugh.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I don't believe you. LULU!**

 **Aster Phoenix: No, Shay wait up it sounds like the Doktor got to her!**

 **Kite Tenjo: Who is this Doktor?**

 **Aster Phoenix: He's the professor's right-hand man. An expert on mind manipulation.**

 **Kite Tenjo: So the profs controlling Lulu's mind. That means Rin could be under a spell too. You gotta move head over to the East Tower find a guy named Yugo and warn him before it's too late.**

 **[Music]**

 ***Aster Phoenix Heads To The Eastern Tower.***

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Eastern Tower.

 **Rin: You've got bigger problems.**

 **Yugo: Scrap-metal? Rinrin I can't believe you would say this about our duel runner! Sure I was the brains behind it but I never could built it without your help. Come on think back and how much fun we had poring over plans and how I was able to find every bargain out there. Together we made our dream come true yeah it was a nightmare sometimes but in the end we built the ultimate dueling machine that we hoped could take us all the way to the Friendship Cup. Don't you remember?**

 **Rin: Sounds like a pretty lame dream. But you know what isn't lame? Crushing you!**

 **Yugo: She used Ice Bell a thousand times against me since we were kids and she also beat me a thousand times with them.**

 **Rin: Then you know that when I have at least two WindWitches on my field I can Summon my Tuner monster. WindWitch - Snow Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Snow Bell ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Rin: Level 1 Snow Bell tunes my two level 3 Ice Bells! I'm summoning a monster that will hit you with all the power of a** **wicked wintertime blizzard.**

 **3 + 3 + 1 = 7**

 **Rin: I Synchro Summon! WindWitch - Winter Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Rin:**

 **Yugo:**

* * *

With Leo Akaba, Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba And The Doktor.

 **Doktor: My parasite is a greater success than I imagined. Once my Fusion Parasite worms its way to the brain it attaches and thoroughly dissect every memory of its host by manipulating this knowledge it takes complete control of you both body and mind. Hahaha! And the best part of all I programmed the parasite so that she would pledge her eternal loyalty to you professor.**

 **Leo Akaba: I applaud your efforts but I do have one concern it's this those girls must be kept safe for my ARC Area Project to succeed no harm can come to them.**

* * *

With Declan Akaba, Yuya Sakaki, Gong Strong, Sylvio Sawatari, Moon Shadow, Riley Akaba, Yuto And Crow Hogan.

 **Declan Akaba: I hacked my father's computer to investigate his experiments in the arc area project and found a folder labeled Revival Zero.**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Revival Zero?**

 **Gong Strong: What's that supposed to mean? Reviving Zero? Sounds like a who we?**

 **Declan Akaba: I'm afraid I don't have any more insight than you do on its meaning? What I do know is that the folder contained two files?**

 **Crow Hogan: That one of them was Celina?**

 **Declan Akaba: That is correct. And as for the other file.**

 **Riley Akaba: Who was it Declan?**

 **Declan Akaba: The other file was on a boy by the name of Yuri the boy from this dimension who looks just like you, Yuya.**

 **Declan Akaba: What is clear is that if he has a file on Yuri then Yuya revival zero must have something to do with you too in fact all versions of you Yuya and all versions of Zuzu.**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Just great this keeps sounding worse and worse.**

 **Yuto: Stay focused you have to?**

 **Declan Akaba: Listen all of these details are actually complicating matters so let's keeps simple and get back to basics? Leo has captured all four Zuzu, Lulu, Rin and Celina to execute his ARC Area Project he needs them where his plan will fail.**

 ***They Headed To Duel Academy.***

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Eastern Tower With Yugo And Aster Phoenix.

 **Yugo:**

 **Aster Phoenix:**

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Western Tower.

 **Shay Obsidian: Lulu!**

 ***Shay Obsidian Runs Up The Stair.***

 **Kite Tenjo: Shay wait!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Lulu?**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian:**

* * *

With Kite Tenjo At The Bottom Of The Stairway Of The Western Tower.

 **Kite Tenjo:**

 ***Runs Back Up The Stairs Steps.***

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Western Tower.

 **Shay Obsidian &Lulu Obsidian: Let's Duel!**

 **Shay Obsidian:**

 **Lulu Obsidian:**

* * *

The Training Facility.

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension At The Western Tower.

 **Lulu Obsidian:**

* * *

The Doktor's Parasite Room.

 **Yuya Sakaki: Zuzu? Zuzu!**

 **Yuto: Check your eyes?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Ugh?**

 **Yuto: That's Lulu?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: You mean Shay's sister? She's cute I guess she got the good genes?**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: Hey are you alright Lulu**

 **Lulu Obsidian: How do you know my name?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: I'm Yuya Sakaki**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Okay?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Look I'd love to sit and chat but I'll explain everything once I get you off this island?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Like she's a totally different person?**

 **Yuto: Yeah you're right? I've never seen her like this before?**

 **Lulu Obsidian: If you refuse to duel me? I'll simply turn you into a card?**

 **Yuto: I'll bet you hundred to one that Duel Academy scrambled her brain?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Then it's our job to unscramble it!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Ha! I dare you!**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: Get ready cause together we'll break Duel Academy's control over your mind!**

* * *

The Doktor's lab.

 **The Doktor:**

 **Celina: ...**

* * *

The Doktor's Parasite Room.

 **Yuya Sakaki: Like she's a totally different person?**

 **Yuto: Yeah you're right? I've never seen her like this before?**

 **Lulu Obsidian: If you refuse to duel me? I'll simply turn you into a card?**

 **Yuto: I'll bet you hundred to one that Duel Academy scrambled her brain?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Then it's our job to unscramble it!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Ha! I dare you!**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: Get ready cause together we'll break Duel Academy's control over your mind!**

 **Duel Disk: Generating Action Field Crossover?**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Lulu Obsidian: Let's Duel!**

 **Yuya Sakaki: I'm going first?**

 **Yuto: You ready Yuya?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Yeah? I'll get this show started with three face downs!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Three face downed cards without summoning a single monster? I've seen this** **strategy?**

 **Yuto:** **Tried to remember Lulu?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: You know you've said it yourself Lulu?**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: ****We're only suppose to duel to make people happy to get the world hope and job.**

 **Yuto: And you aren't doing that!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Ugh!**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: And snap out of it!**

 **Yuya Sakaki: We know that isn't the real you!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: How do you know Yuya!**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: Cause I'm also Yuto!**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Ugh? Yuto?**

 **[Music]**

* * *

With Leo Akaba, Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba.

 **Leo Akaba: *Thinking: Yuto?**

 **Ray Akaba: Zarc's reincarnation?**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah his reincarnation from Xyz Dimension?**

 **Ray Akaba: If Maka was still whole she would know how Zarc's feeling?**

 **Gray Akaba: Maybe your right big sister Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka would want us to use our dueling to make people happy after all Gray?**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah your right big sister Ray?**

* * *

The Doktor's Parasite Room.

 **Yuto: Yuya?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: Huh?**

 **Yuto: You're not the only one who's upset and I'll do something about it?**

 **Lulu Obsidian &Celina: Ugh!**

 ***Yuya Sakaki Switches With Yuto.***

 **Lulu Obsidian &Celina: Ugh! Oh?**

 **Lulu Obsidian: Yuto?**

* * *

With Leo Akaba, Ray Akaba And Gray Akaba.

 **Leo Akaba: I sense there's something different about him now the other one must have taken over?**

 **Ray Akaba: Now what?**

 **Gray Akaba: You we have to get our sister back?**

 **Ray Akaba: If recall Maka hated you when she little?**

 **Gray Akaba: Don't mention that big sister Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: Well I just did.**

 **Leo Akaba: Don't worry we'll get Maka back?**

 ***Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hey big sister Ray can teach me?**

 **Ray Akaba: Sure I can since you are 4 years old now I can teach you how to play Duel Monster.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yay!**

 **Ray Akaba: Do you have your deck?**

 **Maka Akaba: Big sister Ray you do realize I have five Duel Monster Decks?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah I know Maka. But you'd never played the game before have you?**

 **Maka Akaba: No, not yet but mom and dad said that you'd teach me to play I don't even know the names of my duel monsters yet either?**

 **Ray Akaba: That's why I'm going to teach you Maka. Ready to start?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah!**

 **Ray Akaba &Maka Akaba: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Ray Akaba: I'll first Maka since you'll new with duel monsters?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay big sister Ray!**

 **Ray Akaba: I draw! I summon WindWitch - Ice Bell.**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Ray Akaba: When I have already a WindWitch monster field I can summon another Ice from my hand to my field. Come out WindWitch - Ice Bell.**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Ray Akaba: Now I activate Ice Bell's special ability I can attack you and you take 500 points of damage.**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Ray Akaba: With one can do so can the other.**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 3500 - 3000.***

 **Ray Akaba: I end my turn. When say I end turn your over.**

 **Maka Akaba: I see. My turn. I draw. I summon Blue Bird.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka her name isn't Blue Bird her Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow.**

 **Maka Akaba: So your name is Sapphire Swallow huh?**

 **Ray Akaba: Don't worry you'll learn all your monster names Maka everyone mistake I know I did too when I was your age?**

 **Maka Akaba: Really you did too?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah did. Knowing by now your friend Misaki Tokura is having the same** **problem as you Maka with her Vanguard cards?**

 **Maka Akaba: Really Misaki's having problems like me?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah she is?**

 **Maka Akaba: Even if I'm making mistakes right now big sister Ray, I'm going to try my hardest to learn my duel monster's names? And I know I'll get better at Duel Monsters like you.**

 **Ray Akaba: I know you'll get better Maka after all you are my little sister.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know I'll get better big sister Ray!**

 ***End Of Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

 **Ray Akaba: Even if Maka is reincarnated I still miss her dad?**

 **Leo Akaba: We know how you feel Ray I'm sure your mother feels the same way?**

 **Cyan Akaba: Even though I have to stay in the Standard Dimension to look after the Leo** **Corporation I know how you, Ray and Gray miss her. I miss Maka too?**

 ***Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: Mom will big sister Ray come back?**

 **Cyan Akaba: She should be home soon?**

 **Maka Akaba: I want to tell big sister that I've memorized my duel monsters cards.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I'm sure Ray would be happy to hear that.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so mom!**

 **Cyan Akaba: Yeah I know so.**

 ***End Of Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

* * *

The Doktor's Parasite Room.

 **Celina: I wonder why?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: It's all because of me they realize they're in danger a lot of danger!**

 **Lulu Obsidian &Celina: Hugh?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: I activate the Phantom Knights Possession! My Xyz monster can now have a level equal to another one of my monsters on my field!**

 **Yuto: And just like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is now level 7 so now I have two monsters with the same level!**

 **Yuya Sakaki: I overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in order to build the overlay Network! Like joining together two of the strongest dragons in the universe I'll create a dragon that's all the rage!**

 **Yuya Sakaki &Yuto: I Xyz Summon! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!**

 **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500 Rank 7.**

* * *

In The Fusion Dimension In The Throne Room.

 **Declan Akaba: Daughter?**

 **Yusho Sakaki: You have a daughter?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, and I knew what she was thinking and I had to stop her?**

 ***Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: Dad, I'm going to stop Zarc not you the people need you to rebuild this city?**

 **Leo Akaba: Maka don't be silly? I created Zarc so I not you will defeat him now give those cards back I will not let you risk your life? I don't want to lose you Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: And I don't want to lose you either dad?!**

 **[Music]**

 **Leo Akaba: Maka! Maka no! Don't do this? Those cards contain all the forces of nature your body can't withstand all that energy. Stop it Maka please you aren't going to survive!**

 **Maka Akaba: *Four Bracelets Appear On Maka Akaba's Wrist.***

 **Zarc Reon: Stop it, stop it now! Or you'll suffer the consequences!**

 **[Music]**

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba Splits Into Four Pieces.***

 ***End Of Flashback Of Maka Akaba.***

 **Lulu Obsidian: How do you remember all this when no one else did?**

 **Leo Akaba: I didn't at first but I analyzed my memories to find the truth buried deep within my consciousness as I watched the past come to life again I realized something, something shocking and amazing?**

 **[Music]**

 **Leo Akaba: If I was still alive then my daughter must be alive as well even if she's been split into the four girls standing behind me?**

 **Yuya Sakaki,Yusho Sakaki &Declan Akaba: Ughuh?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, you four are my daughter Maka!**

 **Leo Akaba:** **I finally found her here in the Fusion Dimension.**

 **Declan Akaba: You mean Celina?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, that is correct?**

 **Celina: Who me?**

 **Yuya Sakaki: So Celina is Maka?**

 **Leo Akaba: That's right Celina is the spitting image of my daughter Maka when she was younger and when I saw her bracelet that sealed the deal? I was convinced I finally found my daughter for I saw this bracelet appear on Maka's wrist before she split the dimensions in her battle against Zarc.**

 **Yuya Sakaki: That means Zuzu is also Maka?**

 **Zuzu Boyle: Huhugh?**

 **Leo Akaba: Exactly? Zuzu is the piece of Maka that exists in the Standard Dimension, Celina the Fusion Dimension, Lulu Xyz and Rin from the Synchro Dimension. My daughter Maka was reborn as these four girls one existing in each dimension so if I'm to bring my Maka back that I must reunite the dimensions and these girls back into one.**

 **Declan Akaba:**

 **Celina:**

* * *

Outside Of Duel Academy.

 **Riley Akaba/Maka Akaba: I'm not Riley? It's me Maka.**

 **Declan Akaba: Maka?**

 **Leo Akaba: What?**

 **[Music]**

 **Riley Akaba/Maka Akaba: Sorry to crash this party but I didn't want to miss the fun I've stopped you before and guess what Zarc I'm gonna stop you again?! I draw! To start things off I activate the spell Life Transformation! By discarding all the cards in my hand I get back En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds and En Moon and place them face down.**

 **Leo Akaba:**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka? You've** **finally came back to us.**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka's back isn't that great, Gray?**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah your big sister Ray?**

 **Zarc Reon: It's nothing more then a minor setback!**

 **Declan Akaba: Then I guess Zarc you don't know the definition of minor and that you've been weakend Yuya set yourself free?!**

 **Zarc Reon: Silence you!**

 **Riley Akaba/Maka Akaba: Like both edges of a swinging pendulum if evil was to exist then so must good so if there is Zarc there must be Yuya? Yuya set yourself free break free of Zarc return to us.**

 **Maka Akaba: And end all this suffering by restoring peace to the dimensions and making everyone smile again.**

 **Zarc Reon: Silence!**

 **[Music]**

 **Zarc Reon: There is no Yuya!**

 **Zuzu Boyle: Yuya snap to it!**

 **Zarc Reon:**

 **Zuzu Boyle:**

* * *

In The Original Dimension At Duel Academy's Revival Room.

 **Ray Akaba: Look dad since all four dimensions have been converted back into one it's converting back into the Original Dimension?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah but where's Maka, Ray and Gray?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Who's Maka Akaba anyways?**

 **Ray Akaba: Shay have you really forgotten about us your cousins, aunts, uncles and our grandparents too?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Wait a minute that name Maka Akaba sounds familiar to me? But I can't remember where I heard it from?**

 **Ray Akaba: Have you really forgotten about the cousin who looked after you when were a baby?**

 **Shay Obsidian: *Shay Obsidian's Memories Start Coming Back Of Maka Akaba.* Wait a minute? I remember now? Maka Akaba is my cousin who looked after me when I was a baby? Has Maka not been revived yet?**

 **Ray Akaba: She's revived but not completely Shay?**

 **Zarc Reon: Don't worry she'll be revived real soon when I duel all the Lancers.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah I guess your right Zarc?**

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The United World's Duel Stadium.

 ***When Zarc Reon Defeated All The Lancers.***

 **Maka Akaba: Zarc?**

 **Skip Boyle: Huhugh oh?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm back home?**

 **Allie,Frederick &Tate: Huhugh?**

 **Maka Akaba: I knew you'd saved the world you just can't help yourself.**

 **Zarc Reon: You know I try Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I know?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Cousin Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Welcome home Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Shay.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Kouji Ibuki &Misaki Tokura: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Kai, Kouji and Misaki?**

 **Toshiki Kai,Kouji Ibuki &Misaki Tokura: Huh? Why is our Vanguard decks glowing?**

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The United World High School.

 **Maka Akaba: I can't wait until High School start for us?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Don't worry I'm sure it will be just like Middle School Maka right Kai, Miwa and Kouji?**

 **Toshiki Kai &Kouji Ibuki: Yeah Misaki's right Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess you guys are right?**

 **Misaki Tokura: You know I hope High School is better than Elementary School or Middle School?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I have to agree with Misaki?**

 **Kouji Ibuki:** **Which do you like better Maka Elementary School, Middle School or High School?**

 **Maka Akaba: I can't decide Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Misaki?**

 **Misaki Tokura: I can't decide either?**

 **?: You must be Maka Akaba correct?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, that would be me High School Principal?**

 **The United World High School Principal: Here you go Maka here are your School Uniforms And School Carriers.**

 ***Gives Maka Akaba All Her Everyday High School Uniforms.***

 **Maka Akaba: That's a lot of School Uniforms and Bags?**

 **The United World High School Principal: I decided in High School that you shouldn't wear one uniform everyday wear one each day.**

 **Maka Akaba: Wow your amazing High School Principal?**

 **The United World High School Principal: Thank you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'll see you next month since I've already finished Middle School before I split myself into the four dimensions?**

 **The United World High School Principal: Yeah see you in April Maka Akaba? Oh by the way** **congratulation** **on finishing Middle School, Maka Akaba?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks High School Principal.**

 **The United World High School Principal: Well, see in April Maka Akaba.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension In Town.

 **Maka Akaba: By the way Kouji and Kai which High School are you guys going to? I already know which High School Misaki's going to?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah Maka already knows that I'm still going to Miyaji Academy in the High School division.**

 **Maka Akaba: So what about you guys?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hitsue High School for me?**

 **Misaki Tokura: What about you Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I can't decide if I still go want to go to a Hitsue School or go Fukuhara High School? So what do you think I should do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, Ren and Tetsu are going to Fukuhara and Jun is going to Hitsue High School and besides it's up to you to decide which one you want to go to Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Guess your right Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: How about we all talk at my house then?**

 **Toshiki Kai,Kouji Ibuki &Misaki Tokura: Good idea.**

 ***They Headed To The Akaba House.***

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Declan and Aunt Henrietta your moving back to your house?**

 **Henrietta Akaba: The reason I pretended to be mad at you father for leaving Cyan was because he told me to so he could find you Maka my precious niece I'm glad your back being whole again Maka? And beside I thought you were gone for good and Leo left your mother running the Leo Corporation.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad you understand what dad did what he did, Aunt Henrietta. *Smiles At Her.***

 **Henrietta Akaba: Always keep stopping your older sister and brother from arguing with each other Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry I will!**

 **Henrietta Akaba: Keep them out of trouble too okay Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I will Aunt Henrietta!**

 **Declan Akaba: Don't forget to call Maka?**

 **Riley Akaba: And come visit us?**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry Riley I will.**

 **Riley Akaba: Bye Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Bye Aunt Henrietta, Declan and Riley.**

 **Henrietta Akaba,Declan Akaba &Riley Akaba: Bye Maka!**

 ***Maka Akaba Headed To Her Room. She Puts All Her High School Uniforms In Her Room.***

 **Ray Akaba: I've to go now mom and dad.**

 **Leo Akaba: Where to Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: To the store to get party decoration.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Leo, Ray had a planned to have a welcome back party for Maka today.**

 **Leo Akaba: Really a party for Maka?**

 **Ray Akaba: Yeah since was reincarnated for so long dad.**

 **Leo Akaba: That sounds like a great idea Ray.**

 **Ray Akaba: Thanks dad. Well, I've got to get the party decoration for the party come on Gray your going to help me get the party decoration while mom and dad cook for the party.**

 **Gray Akaba: Okay then.**

 **Ray Akaba: Shay you, Aunt Astra and Uncle Kameron go buy flowers for the vases.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Got it Cousin Ray! We're on it.**

 ***They Leave The Akaba House.***

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The Akaba House In Maka Akaba's Room.

 **Maka Akaba: Oh yeah I'm almost done on building your decks.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Misaki Tokura &Toshiki Kai: That's great! Thanks for telling us, Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: All it needs is Pendulum cards.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I remember this one time that your Blaster Dark, Revenger didn't listen to Ren you let him borrow a deck that your Blaster Dark gave to give to Ren to use when we were kids.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah that's right my Blaster Dark, Revenger didn't listen to Ren's orders at all.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Do you know the reason why Blaster Dark, Revenger didn't listen to Ren?**

 **Maka Akaba: It's because Blaster Dark, Revenger is different from Blaster Dark, isn't that right Blaster Dark.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): And the reason is quite simple Toshiki Kai, Kouji Ibuki and Misaki Tokura.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Misaki Tokura &Toshiki Kai: And why's that?**

 **Maka Akaba: Go ahead and tell them Blaster Dark.**

 **Blaster Dark (Duel Monsters Version): The reason Blaster Dark, Revenger didn't listen to Ren Suzugamori was because he only** **obey any order his own duelist gives him.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Maka can you ask your Neo Messiah give me the deck I've** **borrowed when we were kids?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure I'll ask him? What do you think Neon Messiah?**

 **Neon Messiah (Duel Monsters Version): Here Kouji Ibuki here's the deck your borrowed from me.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Thank you Neo Messiah.**

 **Neon Messiah (Duel Monsters Version): Your welcome Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Ready to do this like old times sakes, Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: You know it Kouji?**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: Maka here use this deck that the duel monsters gave you back when you were little. And here's a deck holder for the deck I gave you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ready to get started Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: You bet.**

 **Maka Akaba &Kouji Ibuki: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon Amber Dragon, Dawn.**

 **Amber Dragon, Dawn ATK 500/DEF 100 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I already have a Kagero monster on my field I can summon another Kagero monster from my deck to my field I summon another Amber Dragon, Dawn.**

 **Amber Dragon, Dawn ATK 500/DEF 100 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the two level 3 Amber Dragon, Dawn in order to build... the overlay network. The arrival of Demonic Dragons! I Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha!**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha ATK 9000/DEF 1900 Rank 3.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Haven't seen that monster in a while?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah your right, Kai?**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha** **(Duel Monsters Version): It's been a long time Maka Akaba my duelist.**

 **Maka Akaba: The same goes for you** **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha. Now ready to continue the duel with Kouji Ibuki?**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Duel Monsters Version): Yes, as I'll ever be my duelist Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your up Kouji.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I draw! I summon Dark Metal Chameleon.**

 **Dark Metal Chameleon ATK 7000/DEF 1600 Level 5.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Next I summon Destiny Dealer.**

 **Destiny Dealer ATK 7000/DEF 1800 Level 5.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Now I overlay Dark Metal Chameleon and Destiny Dealer in order to build the overlay network. That is the faint light, that passes like a baby's first cry. I Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Neon Messiah!**

 **Neon Messiah ATK 5000/DEF 1000 Rank 5.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I activate Neon Messiah's special ability by using one overlay unit I can attack you directly.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate my trap mirror force it negates your attack and my life points are safe.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I use the last of Neon Messiah's overlay units it declares a second attack on your life points.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate my other face down Dark Mirror Force.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I draw! I summon the two level 8 Vortex Dragon.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I think I know what's coming Misaki!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yep, Maka's going to summon you know what!**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the two level 8 Vortex Dragons in order to build! The overlay network! Reduce all to ashes, flame of the apocalypse! Eternal Flame! I Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Dragonic Overlord!**

 **Dragonic Overlord ATK 3000/DEF 2500 Rank 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Dragonic Overlord's special ability by using all of his overlay units he gains 9000 ATK points.**

 **Dragonic Overlord ATK 12000/DEF 2500 Rank 8.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: 12000 ATK points?**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord and** **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha** **attack.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: *LP: 4000 - 0.* Looks like I loose?**

 **Maka Akaba: That was a great match Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah and never do you.**

 ***Maka Akaba Puts Away Her Duel Monsters Dueling Deck Back In Its Deck Holder.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: Thanks for let me borrow your deck the duel monster Neon Messiah.**

 **Neon Messiah (Duel Monsters Version): Your very welcome Kouji Ibuki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: By the way Maka did you make my Uncle Shin a deck too and got him a deck holder.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did just incase he wants to play duel monsters with us.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The Park.

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka when are you going to tell Kai how you feel about him?**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know?**

 **Rei Yukihira/Persona: You know you can't keep him waiting Maka?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Yeah they have a point Maka you can't keep making Toshiki waiting?**

 **Maka Akaba: I know but how do I tell him how I feel Kazumi?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: It's up to you to figure it out.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: I KNOW YOU'LL FIGURE OUT A WAY MAKA AKABA!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: *Hits Izumi Yukihira.***

 **Izumi Yukihira: Ow!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: You shouldn't be shouting like that people will hear you!**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Maka I you should just straitly tell Toshiki Kai how you feel?**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so guys? But what if you rejects me!?**

 **Yuka Azumi: Don't worry he won't Maka?**

 **Natsume Hyuga: Maka you worry too much?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm sorry?**

 **Mochiage: Don't worry you just need confidence?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you everyone! But promise me you won't tell Kai about our conversation?**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy &Misaki Tokura: We won't!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Speaking of Kai where is he anyways?**

 **Maka Akaba: He has some business to take care of?**

 **Misaki Tokura: No, wonder he's not here with us right Miwa, Kouji and Rei?**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Taishi Miwa &Rei Yukihira/Persona: Yeah your right Misaki?**

 **Kokoroyomi: Maybe Kai is just taking his afternoon nap?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah maybe?**

 **Kitsuneme** **Akeshi: Maka you can do it?**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Yeah Maka you can do it?**

* * *

In The Original Dimension With Leo Akaba And Declan Akaba.

 **Declan Akaba: Uncle Leo?**

 **Leo Akaba: What is Declan?**

 **Declan Akaba: Isn't my dad your brother?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, he's older brother. Your mother married my older brother. But my brother was so worried about Maka he wanted to help me, Cyan, Ray and Gray find Maka?**

 **Declan Akaba: Is that the reason why my father disappeared after I was born?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, it is. He was so worried about Maka wondering if she's still alive or not? He was worried about my youngest daughter wondering if she's okay?**

 **Declan Akaba: Why is that?**

 **Leo Akaba: He was worried about her like Cyan, Ray, Gray and I.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension At The United World High School.

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad we're in High School now.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah have to agree with you on that Maka. Maka have something to tell you I'm not in love you so I'm break up with you and I've always loved Ruka Senri since Elementary School.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Starts Crying And Runs Off.***

 **Toshiki Kai: How dare you make my childhood friend cry!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah how dare you make our childhood friend cry!**

 **Taishi Miwa: How look for Maka instead of arguing with Zarc?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Good idea Miwa?**

 ***Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Misaki Tokura, Rei Yukihira And Everyone From Alice Academy Runs After Maka Akaba.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.

 **Maka Akaba: I can't... believe... that Zarc... would say... that... to me.**

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? K-Kai?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka I have something to tell?**

 **Maka Akaba: What is it Kai?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka I... I love you... I've loved you since we first me as kids!**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, I love you too, Kai I mean Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki?**

 ***They Kissed Each Other.***

 **Toshiki Kai: We should probably head back?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right? Come on guys let's head back.**

* * *

In The Original Dimension With Maka Akaba's And Toshiki Kai's Friends.

 **Taishi Miwa: I can't believe we had to hide behind a bush.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well, Kai did say to hind behind a bush.**

 **Misaki Tokura: You think they told each other their feelings?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't know but we'll have to wait to find out?**

 **Rei Yukihira/Persona: You guys do realize they'll how it went right?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Big brother! I've never seen you this happy before about your two closes friend being together.**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Yeah big sister Mikan's right, big brother Rei?**

 **Rei Yukihira/Persona: Well, that's because I'm always so busy the I don't have time to be happy anymore.**

 ***When Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Returned.***

 **Maka Akaba: It's been a long time since I last saw you smile Rei.**

 **Rei Yukihira/Persona: I guess your right, Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I know how you feel when comes to smiling at people because Toshiki was like that after I split myself into the four dimensions after all.**

* * *

 _ **That's the end of the prologue. I hoped you liked it. The Prologue is just a preview of the story of which some of you the reader haven't read yet. So read the Prologue before you read the actual story and read the Character Intro as well before you read the story.**_


End file.
